Secret Love
by gaychristainandproud99
Summary: Takes place during the fourth book. Henry confesses his feelings towards Vlad but does Vlad feel the same? Vlad self-hams in later chapters. I suck at summaries, sorry. VladXHenry!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in the fourth book, when Henry and Vlad are arguing about Joss's return. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, this is my first fanfic soo yeah. this seems a little long to me so, sorry, but all my chapters will be like this, maybe longer. **

"Anything. You act like Joss coming back is no big deal. I know you're still hung up about the whole Meredith..." Vlad shot him a warning glance, but Henry wasn't about to back down. "What? You've been like this all summer, but you did what you had to do, man. Now you act like you don't care if Joss comes back here and sticks another stake through your heart." Henry's eyes shined with frustrated tears. "But I do."

His words hung in the air between them, questions and arguments flying trough Vlad's mind. He stared at his friend across the room, suspicion lurking in his now purple eyes.

"Even if I was to die, why would you care? You could replace me anytime you wanted. I'm just a friend Henry, you have plenty. It's not like I'm your lover or family member!" Vlad starts yelling, standing up with enough force to send his chair flying backwards, hitting the wall behind them. "I bet you wouldn't even notice I was gone!"

Henry's face is a mask of complete horror. "Of course I would notice if you were dead, moron! I would care because you're not just my best friend! I would never just replace you, I don't care for any of those idiots, not like how I care for you. Do you know how it feels to look down at the beautiful boy you love with all your heart, thinking he wouldn't open those gorgeous eyes of his ever again? No, you don't. So, don't say I wouldn't notice you gone… because I would. I would think about you constantly until it becomes too much. I love you Vlad, and not the way I should. I'm not going to go through all that pain again. I won't." Henry stood and glanced at Vlad, tears running down his face. He then turned and walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

As soon as the latch clicked, Vlad raced to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. _'How did this go from Joss coming back to how much Henry love's me?' _Vlad thought to himself. He didn't know what to do, who to talk to. After a good thirty minutes of contemplating about it, he decided to talk to Otis about it all. He focused on his uncle and spoke with his thought, "_Otis? I need to talk to you, I could use some advice."_

"_Just let me finish up with my meeting with Principal Snelgrove and I'll be home shortly, Vladimir." _ A pause, then Otis's voice once again in his mind. "_Is everything all right? Are you hurt?"_

The memories of what just happened ran through his mind. Henry's words burned into his mind. Vlad shook his head, willing the memories away. "_No, but it can wait until you get home. I'm not physically hurt, just emotionally. Just… hurry, okay?"_

Otis grew quiet for a moment, then said "_I'll be there shortly."_

Vlad laid there, face first, crying because he didn't know what else to do. He loves Henry, more than he could ever imagine. His crush first started just before third grade. He didn't know what overcame him, it just happened. He tried to tell himself it was wrong, he was a guy and so was Henry. But every day that passed, his crush grew bigger and bigger. But, he never told Henry, scared of his response. Henry had many girlfriends, so he never seemed gay before, not even bi. No one thought about questioning Henry's sexuality, but boy did they question Vlad's.

The only time Henry seemed to 'like' Vlad was the summer before eighth grade. Him and Henry were rough housing around in Vlad's bedroom (which Vlad enjoyed very much) when all of a sudden, Henry stopped. He leaned into Vlad, almost like he was going to kiss him, but then turned and bit his neck. Other than that, Henry was as straight as a stick. Or so Vlad thought.

He sat up and wiped his tear stained face with his hoodie sleeve. Vlad decided to go and wait for Otis, so he walked downstairs and into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and watched the door, trying his hardest not to start crying again. After many minutes, the door swung open, and his uncle entered.

Otis immediately met his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Vlad looked down at his hands, avoiding his uncle's worried gaze. "How'd the interview go?"

Otis furrowed his brow with a questioning in his eyes. "It went well. I'll be teaching mythology full time at the high school." He paused for a moment and wet his lips, a nasty habit of his. "Is everything all right?"

"Congrats on the job. A lot of students have missed you since eighth grade – they'll be happy to have you back. Me too." Vlad reached up to wipe away an escaped tear, not wanting Otis to see him cry. "Otis… what do you think of gays?"

Otis closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, tension in the air. He took a seat beside Vlad on the couch. "What are you trying to tell me, Vladimir?"

Vlad didn't know what to say next, how to say what was on his mind. "I love Henry, Otis, and not the way a man is supposed to towards another man. I don't know what to do. He told me earlier that he loved me, but he said it in a fit of rage, so I don't know if it's true or not. He left before I could ask him. He doesn't know how I feel. I don't know how to tell him-…." Vlad's voice gave out in the end as unwanted tears start to stream down his face.

Otis didn't know what else to do, so he took his beloved nephew into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. He whispered comforting things into Vlad's ear, hoping that might help. After about fifteen minutes, Vlad looked up at Otis.

"W-what's wr-rong with me O-Otis? W-why-y do I have t-to such a failure? M-my best friend p-put me in the h-hospital after t-trying t-to k-k-ill me. I k-killed my parents. I'm s-supposed to e-enslave the h-human race. N-now to t-top it all o-off, I'm in l-love with my b-best friend…. w-why can't I j-just be n-normal?" Vlad whispered as more silent tears glided down his burning cheeks. Otis felt so bad for the little half – vampire boy he has come to love as his own.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly normal, just in your own way. You didn't kill your parents, Vladimir, so don't say that. It was an accident, you turning their alarms off had nothing to do with it. I don't believe that you'll enslave the human race, that's just not who you are. Being gay is not a bad thing, it's something you can't control. I want you to know that I fully support you no matter what you choose to do, ok?" Otis said, sympathy swimming in his hazel – green eyes. Vlad just shook his head and mumbled thanks before rambling on about being tired and needing a shower. He gave Otis one last hug and trudged upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:**_** Vlad cuts himself and there is cursing. Don't like… get over it because you can't really skip it because then you'll miss a few things. Soo, ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Vlad shuts and locks his door behind him, not wanting Otis to see what he was about to. He sits down on his bed and reaches over to the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a black metal box. No one knows but Henry that he self harms, but the last time he did it was a few weeks after his parent's death and Henry walked in on him. Vlad promised Henry he wouldn't do it again, but he couldn't keep that promise anymore, Vlad needed release and he needed it now.

He chooses the biggest razor in the box, a pocket knife. Vlad takes his black hoodie off and places the blade on his left wrist. '_I'm sorry Henry. I'm so sorry.' _Vlad thinks to himself before he pushes the blade into his skin and drug it across, watching the blood flow. '_Just one more, then I'll be done.' _Vlad keeps repeating in his thoughts. But it never is just one more, is it?

**Henry's POV**

Oh. My. Glob. What did I just do? I told the boy that I've loved since sixth grade how I felt and then ran off? Stupid, stupid, stupid Henry. I ran home, not stopping until I reached my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and threw myself on my bed. I cried for what seemed like eternity, not wanting to do anything else.

Why did I have to be such an idiot? He didn't need to know, I just made his life so much worst. I am officially the worst friend ever. '_But you didn't want to be his friend in the first place, remember? You wanted that beautifully boy all to yourself'_ Wh- wait, what? What in hell am I thinking? I rolled over onto my back, now facing my ceiling. I was replaying what I said over in my mind for what seemed like the fiftieth time since I reached my empty home., when I felt a familiar tug on my wrist. I didn't know what to think about it, until it happened a second time. Wait… the last time I felt this tug was when I found Vlad c-..

I ran out of my house and down the street as fast as I could, still a little tired from my earlier marathon. _'You idiot! Look what you made him resort to. If you would've just kept your big gay mouth shut, he wouldn't have broken his promise. This is your fault.'_ Henry shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to focus, he needed to get to Vlad before it was too late… if it wasn't already. No, I would've felt it if Vlad wasn't alive. I am Vlad's drudge, I feel everything like that.

I get to Vlad's house. Not bothering with all that knocking, I burst through the front door, only to find a very disturbed Otis.

"Otis, where's Vlad. Now." I manage to heave out, while gasping for breath. Otis didn't say anything, just pointed for the stairs, indicating Vlad's bedroom. I nod and run upstairs as fast as my tired legs would let me. '_I geuss Otis already knew because of the smell of blood'_ It was the only reason I could come up with for Otis's silence. I reach Vlad's door, now panting like a dog. Reaching up, I try the door knob, locked, of course. I start pounding on the door with the little strength left.

"VLAD DAMMIT, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND I NEED YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR. PLEASE, I'M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU EARLIER WITH WHAT I SAID, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS…" I continue with my yelling and pounding, tears now forming in my eyes once again. After trying to knock the door down twice, I gave up. I rested my forehead on the door. "Vlad, my Love, please. I'm not going to be mad, I have no right to be mad. Just open the door so I can get you cleaned up. I'm worried, please just open the door." Nothing, just silence. After a few seconds, I hear shuffling, then the door opened. What I saw terrified me beyond all points of fear.

_**Cliffhanga! Second chapter done. Wow, two in one day. I feel accomplished! Please review and shizzz! **_


	3. Auther's note

_**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be away for the rest of the week until Saturday. Don't worry I'm going to have a really long chapter by the time I get back. I'll update as soon as possible. See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry it took so long you guys, camp took longer than expected. So to make up for it, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**_

Vlad's POV

I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just going to do one cut, at the most two. But it just felt so good… soon I was working on my right arm, my left filled up with red, bleeding lines. I forgot about the drudge connection thingy Henry and I have, why did I have to be so stupid?

I hear Henry talking to Otis, asking for me. I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, his breathing coming in short gasps. I didn't want him to see me like this, didn't want him to see my arms. I grab a towel with vampire speed- I keep one in my room in case of times like these- and start to clean off the blood, trying to stop the flow. Before I knew it, Henry was pounding on my door, demanding permission to enter. I wasn't going to let him in. at least, not until the blood stops.

Finally, the flow decreases and then stops. Henry is still pounding on my door, but not as hard, you can tell he's exhausted. After a few minutes of silence, it sounds like Henry finally gave up. I was about to open the door when I hear his voice.

"Vlad, my Love, please. I'm not going to be mad, I have no right to be mad. Just open the door so I can get you cleaned up. I'm worried, please just open the door." Henry barely whispers. I can't even comprehend what he just said… _'Did he just call me love? He's not going to be mad? He should be mad, I broke our promise, a promise I so wanted to keep' _After what felt like an eternity, I open the door, scared of what I'm going to find.

Henry is just standing there, sweat rolling off his forehead. His face, oh his perfect face, is nothing but a mask of horror. That's when I realize, I left the towel on my bed. My bed was right beside the door. Henry saw the blood soaked towel. _'Fuck. My. Life.'_

Henry's POV

So much blood… '_Why Vlad? Why so much?' _I lean over, grab Vlad's forearm, and rolled his sleeve up to his elbow. From the start of his wrist all the up to the crook of his elbow, were bloody lines._ 'Oh my Vlad, why did I say such things? Why did I make you do this?' _Not knowing what else to do, I lean down, and kiss each and every line. Once it was done, I grabbed his other arm- only to find the exact same thing- and continued. When I was finished, I looked up at Vlad's face. Tears in my eyes and blood on my lips, I kissed his cheek, leaving behind a red lip stain.

"I love you too. I have since the third grade. You ran out before I could tell how I felt. I love your beautiful baby blue eyes and how they sparkle when you smile. I love your laugh, it's like music to my ears. I wake up every morning just so I can see your happy face. I love you Henry, I always have and I always will." Vlad whispered softly in my ear. I go to look at his face, noticing tears in his eyes. Before I could respond, his lips meet mine. It's like nothing I ever felt before. The moment Vlad's lips touch mine, sparks go everywhere, and every nerve is tingling. It's like his lips fit mine perfectly, even though that sounds so cheesy. My hands rest on his hips while he throws his arms around my neck. After a few seconds, his tongue swipes over my bottom lip, asking for permission. I allow him in and our tongues begin to battle for dominance.

Before anything else could happen though, I hear a throat being cleared, obviously annoyed.

"Vladimir, Henry, I love to see you to happy like this, but I need to talk to my nephew for a moment." Otis stated in a very professional tone. We untangle and I let Vlad follow Otis downstairs. Knowing it would be a while, I go into Vlad's room and start to clean up the mess, starting with the towel.

_**Ok, I know it sucks. But I'm having writer's block right now.**_ _**Please exuse the grammer and spelling mistakes. I'll**__** try to write a better one later. Sorriezzz.. **_


End file.
